soarfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarib
Though they are small in size, the bold taribre do not let their miniature stature define them. In fact, it is rare to meet a tarib who is anything less than big in personality and intentions, and they are commonly the driving force behind Forigo's largest and most extravagant holidays. Etymology and Other Names tgdsfsffsfsd Biology and Anatomy Taribre are the smallest race of Forigo, oftentimes being so diminutive that they don't even reach the chest of some other races. Though their legs are short, their tiny bodies are stout and compact, and their arms are strong and thick. Their bulky hands end in four curved, prehensile claws that serve as fingers. Their ears are small, and their snout is long and thin. Chief among their physical features are their quills. Every tarib has sharp, flexible quills covering much of their body, usually on their backs, around their necks, at the top of their heads, and in place of eyebrows. These quills are shed throughout the day, and grow back in as quickly as they fall. Shed quills are usually collected and used for various purposes, such as pen nibs and needles. Though their bodies are universally brown with pinkish extremeties and light brown undersides, their quills can come in virtually any color. Many taribre even have striped or multicolored quills, and those who do not often dye them to be as such. Taribre are surprisingly long-lived for such a small race. They generally reach physical maturity around age 18, and many taribre live until at least age 124. Sociology and Culture Tarib culture places a heavy focus on presentation and display. Taribre are ambitious and grand in just about everything they do, making elaborate plans for even the most simple of events. Everything from arranging a birthday party to an arrival somewhere is usually carefully plotted out in advance in order to ensure maximum extravagance in demonstration. Of course, this is not true for all taribre, but for many, acting grandiose is simply tradition. Even stronger than their streak for magnificence, however, is their instinctive urge to deceive. Most taribre use their natural desire for trickery in harmless ways; street magicians are not uncommon, and stand-up comedians perform near nightly in most bars. Despite these tamer methods of fulfilling the instinct existing, it is not unusual for some tarib to turn to more serious modes of deception, such as thievery and espionage. However, any tarib caught engaging in such activities is subject not only to lawful punishment, but also the ridicule and scorn of their peers for their failure to find a more peaceful manner of guile. Naming Conventions Tarib names commonly end in the -ee sound, though it can be spelled in a variety of ways. Ending in the letter 'o' is also common. Besides those endings, tarib names vary greatly. However, their first name is less important than their title. Taribre begin life with a single title, inherited from their parents. As they grow, however, any noteworthy event in their life is added to their name as a title. As such, it is common for taribre, especially older ones, to have long, ridiculous titles. Only the most important title (listed directly behind their first name) is used in most cases for legal reasons. However, among family and friends, many taribre enjoy being referred to by their full titles. Examples of tarib names: Teeko of the First Council, the Bold and Magnificent, Creator of Ten Thousand Bad Jokes, Ruiner of his Sister's Twenty-Eighth Birthday Party Notable Taribre *Teeko of the First Council Racial Traits (3.5e) Taribre are a Small race, incurring the benefits and penalties thereof. A tarib may choose either +2 dex -2 str OR +2 cha -2 int '''on top of their starting statistics. Thanks to their '''Diminutive Subterfuge, all taribre gain +2 to Move Silently and Sleight of Hand. 2 (misc) Once per day as a standard action, a tarib may vibrate their quills in a Hypnotic Display. All creatures within 30ft must make a DC 10+level Will save to avoid becoming Confused. Enemies who succeed in this save become Dazzled instead. Allies who fail this save become Dazzled instead of Confused. 4 (unique) Category:Worldbuilding Category:Races